The Essence of Lavender Brown
by LavLongLoveFin
Summary: Following Lavender through her seven years of school, lets see what happens, shall we?


Lavender hummed as she sat at the kitchen table, eating her scrambled eggs which had been cooked to perfection by her mother earlier in the morning. Mrs. Brown now sat across from eleven year old Lavender at the kitchen table, reading over a case of paperwork for a legal case that she had been working on for many monthes. Lavender let out a long sigh as she looked down at her plate, wondering how much more she had to eat before she could escape to her room and re-read her acceptance letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry which had arrived by mail only days before. Her father didn't approve of witchcraft and sat reading his newspaper, a sour look on his face as he crossed and uncrossed his legs under the table.

Making sure noone was looking, Lavender scraped the rest of the eggs from her plate onto the floor where her puppy- Liza -had maken quick work of them before her parents noticed, much to Lavenders relief. Clearing her throat, she jumped down from her seat at the table and set her plate by the sink, heading quickly upstairs to her bedroom before her mother called her back to walk the dog or some other odd job. Fortunately for her, neither parent noticed her absence at the table.

Having escaped from the kitchen, she sprinted into her room- flopping onto her twin bed on her stomach and took the letter out from under her lace pillow, her eyes raking over it egearly- even though she knew nothing would have changed. Her mother was a witch while her father was a muggle. They were a relatively happy family, for the most part. Her mother didn't use magic much, and her father had hoped against hope that perhaps Lavender would be born a squib. It was much to his dismay when Lavender recieved her acceptance letter. Although she had displayed minor magical abilities earlier in life (Small things such as small breakfast explosions, impeccablely made beds, or hair that grew overnight- all things that could be explained eventually), her father had been in denial that she possesed magical qualities.

Lavender had always been somewhat popular during her earlier school days- of course she never felt quite right in the muggle world, always out of place. She felt that they would never understand her. And she was right- they whispered behind her back about how whenever she was angry odd things happened. It scared the other students occasionally, but nothing was ever done about it. After all, what could be done?

The only connection to the wizarding world that Lavender had was her mother who had told her amazing stories of her days at Hogwarts- she had been a Slytherin -for bed time stories or whenever her father wasn't around to listen. They always seemed amazing, with Quidditch and those sorts of things. Imagine, talking paintings and being able to turn a mouse into a cup or pen!

Eleven-year old Lavender thought her mother was the most beautiful person in the world, with her long blonde hair that always seemed to be perfectly kept and her piercing green eyes that seemed to watch and critique every move you made. Lavenders father used to find it a bit unsettling, but had grown accustomed to it. Her mother was her role-model, and hence she was hoping to be sorted into Slytherin- so she could follow in her mothers footsteps. After all, she heard that the famed sorting hat took your wishes into consideration.

She sighed and traced the Hogwarts crest with her index finger. Three weeks. Three weeks until she was sorted into Slytherin. Three weeks until she learned how to properly use magic. Three weeks until her life began. Three weeks until she would be understood by others like her. Three weeks.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Lavender gasped as her mother led her into Diagon Alley. The noise, the smells, the sights! It was all so much, Lavender was afraid she might miss something if she blinked. Sighing in exasperation as Lavender stopped at yet another store window, she took her hand and pulled the girl along- Lavenders honey coloured pigtails bouncing as she followed excitedly, dodging witches and wizards who were walking in the opposite direction.

Their first stop was Gringotts Bank. Their stop only took a few moments, seeing as they themselves did not go down to the vault- instead having a goblin retrieve the money for them. Lavender found the goblins quite intimidating and felt compelled to hide behind her mother, but knew that wasn't very brave so she stood tall and proud. Just like her mother who looked unphased.

After aquiring the needed amount of money needed for school shopping, they headed to Olivanders. Lavenders wand quickly chose her (A 9 1/4 inch, Rowan, Dragon Heartstring) and they were soon off. Being fitted for robes was quick and Lavender took a liking to a rabbit- choosing it as her pet of choice. She named the little creature Binky and kept an eye on him the rest of the shopping trip, seeing as he seemed quite eager to hop out of his cage and get lost in the alley.

After aquiring the other necessary items that first year students needed, it was time to head home. Only a few more days until she would catch the Hogwarts Express, starting the most amazing adventure of her life. She couldn't wait.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**A/N**: Alright, here it is! Chapter 1 of my Lavender Fic. Each chapter will be a record of one year of her life at Hogwarts. This is the prologue, and I hope you enjoyed it!

I think I made it a bit long, but eh. And I should probably edit it... Don't forget to Read and **Review**!

~LavLongLoveFin~


End file.
